After Operation BREAKUP
by Wallabee wannabe
Summary: Wally's grounded, can Kuki cheer him up? NEW DISCLAMER: This Story is now for Think Purple 54's Contest!


After Operation B.R.E.A.K.U.P.

Cleveland: Wally's house. 8:00 p.m.

Wally ran up to his room as fast as he could, he was so mad to think about anything but getting to his room. Once he got there he locked the door, and just started grumbling. "Cruddy Mom, why did she have to ground me, all I did was break a cruddy vase." He punched a pillow in his anger. "How the crud am I gonna go on missions with the rest of the team if I'm grounded! Ugh!"

Just then his window opened. And Kuki came in. "Heya numbuh four. Why are you not at the tree house?" Kuki asked smiling her usual smile.

Wally turned around half scared to death, 'What the crud, what's Kuki doin' here?' "Numbuh three!, what are ya doin' here?" Wally asked shocked but secretly finally happy to see someone that he didn't hate at the moment.

Kuki walked to Wally's bed and sat on it. "Well I've been looking all over for you at the tree house, but you weren't there, so I came to check here."

Wally calmed down. "Oh, I see-wait, what? Why were ya looking for me?"

Kuki blushed, thankfully for her Wally didn't see it. "Oh uh… well… I was bored and I asked everybody if they wanted to play with me, and they all said no, so I wanted to see if you wanted to play with me." Secretly to Kuki, She didn't ask anyone at the tree house to play with her, see was just looking for Wally.

"Oh, ok, well, the main reason why I'm not at the tree house right now is because I'm grounded for breaking my mom's cruddy vase." Wally grumbled.

"Oh, I see, well do you think we can still play in your room?" Kuki said hopefully.

"I guess, but there isn't any rainbow monkeys in my room numbuh 3, sorry." Wally grimaced knowing that Kuki would want to probably leave because she didn't have any rainbow monkeys to play with.

"It's okay Wally we can play with your videogames if you like." Kuki said plainly.

"Wally did a double take, 'What, see actually wants to play something that isn't rainbow monkeys?' "Really numbuh three, well I have this racing game if you want to play it.

"Sure, I'd love to." Kuki smile got even bigger.

Wally went ahead and set up the game, they then each picked what car they wanted, Wally picked the orange one and Kuki picked the green one.

Kuki was in the lead most of the way and Wally was starting to get frustrated. He started tickling Kuki. Kuki –being the very ticklish person that she was-started giggling like crazy. "He-he-he! Wally stop it, you know I'm ticklish he-he-he!"

Wally went on to finish the race, and when Kuki finally stopped giggling, she accused Wally of cheating.

"No I didn't". Was Wally's response as he chuckled.

"Yes you did!" Kuki yelled back.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Wally decided to end the pointless argument. "Look numbuh 3, do you want to know the real reason why I tickled you?"

"Besides the reason of you cheating to win?" Kuki frowned.

"Ugh…" Wally sighed." It's… it's because I like to see you giggle and smile. It… it just seems… cute to me." Wally blushed and felt nervous at how Kuki was going to react.

Kuki's heart jumped. 'He really means that! EEEEEEEEKK!' "Oh Wally! You really mean that! Kuki hugged him so tightly.

Wally was helpless. "Yeah. Numbuh three. Can't. Breathe."

"Oppssies, my bad, sorry. I really like you Wally."

"I really like you too Kuki." They kissed lightly.

When they broke, they were both blushing like crazy.

"Well it's getting late. I better go back to my house. My mom will start to wonder where I am.

Wally was still dazed a bit by the kiss. "Huh, oh right, I'll guess I'll see you later then Kuki.

Kuki giggled and blushed some more when Wally said her name instead of her code numbuh. "I'll see you later too Wally."

As Kuki left and was walking down the street to her house and Wally was lying on his bed, they were both thinking the same thing.

'I kissed Wally…'

'I kissed Kuki… '

And both thought exactly after that 'Wow…'

{A/N: Hey readers and authors of fan fiction, first of all I'm really, really sorry for not writing/typing stuff for you to read. I've just been having authors-block (doesn't feel like writing stories). Well I've finally got something for you all. Hoped you like this one-shot. Oh and please review.}

Wally: Is that all you can do?

Me: Why do you want more time with Kuki? (Chuckles)

Wally: NO! I just… uh… aww crud.

(Wally sees Kuki walking in) Kuki: Whatcha doing here Wally and Justin?

Me: Well Wally here says he doesn't like spending time with you.

Kuki: WHAT! (Kuki tears up and starts crying) WAHHHHHHHHH! WALLY DOESN'T LIKE ME!

Wally: Why the CRUD did you tell her that!

Me: Hey you want her to stop crying, you know what to do.

Wally: O.k. Fine, Kuki, I uh, crud, I do like spending time with you, I really do. It's just that, I hate getting teased about it.

Kuki: Yaaaaaaay! Wally does like me! (Kuki squeals)

Wally: Actually Kuki, I don't just like ya, I… I love ya…

Kuki: OH WALLLY! I love you too! he-he. (Kuki kisses him on the cheek and Wally blushes)

All of the other Wally and Kuki fans and me: AWWWWWWSSSSS!

Wally: Awww shut the crud up, can't you see we're having a moment here.

All of the other Wally and Kuki fans and me: Ohhhh ok. (Chuckles, then leaves)


End file.
